Tiara
Description Tiara is the ruling princess of The Citadel, known for her kindness, bravery and immense magical power. She hailed from a virtual world stored in a machine discovered by Dr. Kintobor, and with the help of Needlemouse, saved her world not once, but twice. Powers Magic Tiara, using her magic rod (you know, the kinda middle ground between a wand and a staff), can channel immense magical power, from elements such as fire and lightning, binding magical circles, teleportation, big lasers! She's even done some exorcism, but I'm sure that's not relevant at all. Immortality Tiara is completely immortal, yet her physical body is not. While it won't rust or show signs of age, her robotic body will not come back if destroyed. Only her original virtual form can live on, and if she can't find her way into some kind of vessel... Acrobatics An oft-forgotten ability of Tiara's is acrobatics, as due to her upbringing she had to be moving around dodging attacks from monsters. She isn't awfully practiced nowadays, but she can still move around at high speed like most mobians. Transformations Overclocked Tiara Prior confirmed by SinFrog, Tiara has an 'Overclocked' form akin to Overclocked Nicole, where her virtual body can be sent into overdrive, using the power of a Red Star Ring. ??? Tiara was said to have entered some kind of Super Form with the Phantom Ruby, and while it is possible that it could have been her Overclocked Form, the Phantom Ruby's power differs from that of a Red Star Ring, meaning that she may have used another kind of form... Relationships The Concept Crew Tiara is in a polyamorous romantic relationship with Needlemouse, Venice and Terios. She loves her partners, despite the occasional fight, and often feels bad for not being able to spend more time with them. Madonna Madonna is Tiara's trusted second in command, Tiara trusts her to look after The Citadel and the two spend a lot of time with each other. While it is unknown if Madonna harbours any actual romantic feelings for Tiara, she likes to tease her and had Ess pass on a message to her, saying that she loves her, knowing it would fluster her. Honey Tiara has had a crush on Honey 'since forever', which could mean any kind of time period, really. Honey has always been there for Tiara, designing her outfits for big events, being around while her partners couldn't, Tiara feels almost indebted to Honey and would do anything to keep her safe. Ess Ess is the reason that Tiara first came to the House, when she came to heal his dire wound after his shackle was ripped off. Tiara likes Ess well enough, but she's kind of exhausted by him and his often self detrimental antics. Queen Saturn Tiara's relationship with her mother is one of hatred and betrayal. Tiara grew up without her mother, whereas Saturn was fed prophecies of her future downfall at the hands of her heroic daughter. This led to their eventual dramatic duel, with Tiara emerging victorious. Tiara's mother holds all of her royal heritage, so this is why she rejects the term 'Queen'. Quotes "Salve is so OP! She's super light and can do like a million tricks off one jump!" ~Tiara, lamenting Needlemouse Extreme tier lists. Trivia * Tiara foreshadowed the death of Miles, when she was playing 'Miles Adventure' and Miles died in-game from a fireball attack that came from off-screen. * Tiara transmutates food into pixelly food, so she can eat it. * Tiara has a 100% complete save file in Huniepop. * Her favourite smells are blue, carnations and honey. * She has mixed feelings about space, she finds it beautiful, but it reminds her of home, for the better and worse. Music To be added.Category:The Concept Crew Category:Deep Lore Category:Needle Canon Category:Characters